Annie's (Not So) Secret Crush
by Super Fucking Cholo
Summary: Mikasa is surprised to find that Annie is in need of her help; it's even more so surprising finding out what kind of help she needs. After talking to her - and with the help of Berholdt and Reiner - will Mikasa be able to help Annie solve her little "problem"?


**AN: Holy crap, another two in just two days! Am I on a roll, or what?**

**This was another prompt on Tumblr (please make one with annie having a secret crush on armin and only mikasa reiner and bert knows w), and, although I changed it a bit, it's still pretty much what the anon wanted!**

**Sorry if Reiner, Bert and Mikasa a bit OOC, once again, I am not familiar with writing for any of these characters, and am in the process of learning! Thank you for your patience with me. :)**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Another long, grueling day of training had come and gone for the 104th Trainees Squad, and now, it was time for them to turn in for the night. After a dinner of the same old bread and warm broth, the kids said their good nights and separated into their little groups to head off to bed, or wherever else they were headed for that night.

Only a few trainees remained behind; mostly people who weren't done eating yet, or those who wanted some precious time to themselves before they had to go off to bed. Mikasa Ackerman was one of those people who's reasoning for staying behind was the latter. Head down on the table top, she stared blankly at the wall to her side and thought.

There had been a lot on her mind lately; most of these thoughts having to do with Armin and Eren. She worried for them. Would they be okay going through all of this training? Would they last long after? Mikasa couldn't help the horrid scenarios from running through her mind right now; they were family - her only family - therefore, she had every right to be worried.

Taking in a deep breath, she calmed her body and mind down a bit. Her heart was beating a little too fast for her liking, especially since this was such a stupid thing to worry over.

Of course they would be alright; they had her, and she had them. That was enough to keep them going and strong. They were family, after all; they wouldn't let anything bad happen to other under any circumstance.

Content with the positive direction her thoughts were going in, Mikasa decided that she felt well enough again to go out and find her friends. Getting up, she started to leave the building, but was stopped short when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her.

Raising an eyebrow, and wondering who could be wanting her at a time like this, she turned around; the sight in front of her was even more surprising than being beckoned in the first place.

"What do you want?" she asked coolly, staring at the girl in front of her.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's important." the girl responded, shifting a bit.

Was that nervousness that Mikasa detected in the girl's demeanor? Of course not; this was Annie Leonhardt she was dealing with, after all. She probably just wanted to talk about battle techniques, or challenge Mikasa to a fight like she had done many times before.

Not wanting to jump to conclusions about the girl's motives, Mikasa nodded and silently made her way to where Annie was standing. Once there, she sat down at a table, and motioned for Annie to sit down next to her.

A few moments of silence ensued before Annie finally spoke. "You're friends with Arlert, right?" she asked, staring straight ahead of her, a blank expression on her face.

Already confused as to where this conversation was going, Mikasa took a few seconds to answer. "Yes, I'm friends with Armin." she paused for a moment, still wondering why Annie wanted to talk about him out of all people. "Why do you ask?"

Shrugging, Annie finally looked at Mikasa, something in her eyes that Mikasa couldn't quite grasp, but felt like she understood, nonetheless. "I was just wondering, is all." she said, nervous hesitation eminent in her voice.

"Is that all you wanted from me?" Mikasa asked, even more confused than she was before about this whole ordeal; that couldn't be it, could it?

"Yeah. That's it." Annie replied, starting to get up, a bit too quickly to not look suspicious about her true reasoning for talking to Mikasa. The sudden placing of a hand on her shoulder made her pause, though, and turn around, ready to take down whoever was trying to attack her.

A scowl came onto her face at the sight of who it actually was.

"Liar." jeered a smirking Reiner, Bertholdt close to his side, a small frown on his face. "That's not what you came here for at all, Annie." he looked at Mikasa and smiled warmly at her, earning a nod from her in return. "Why don't you tell her why you're really here?" he asked, turning back to Annie, who only scowled some more.

"You know, if you wait any longer, you're never going to have the chance to do what you want to do." Bert added, staring at the floor, and looking a bit flustered.

Rolling his eyes, Reiner lightly shoved Bert's arm, "You're one to talk." he said, winking at him, although there was a little bit of remorse in his eyes for the boy; he was about to lose the girl he loved to someone else - if she got up the courage to get help in winning him over.

"Not to sound rude, but it's getting late, and I would like to get this over with as soon as I can." Mikasa deadpanned, looking over the three in front of her. "Are you going to tell me what you want, Annie? Or are we done here?"

Eyes widening momentarily, Annie thought over her options. She could either stay and tell Mikasa about the feelings she harboured for Armin; or, she could leave, and be back to square one - which was utterly confused as to what she should do about the whole situation.

Looking between Bert and Reiner for some sort of answer, she finally decided to stick with her gut feeling. She would stay; no matter how embarrassing it was to ask Mikasa for this kind of help.

"No, we're not done here." Annie finally said, taking in a deep breath and sitting back down again. Reiner and Bert followed her action by sitting on the other side of the table. When did they even get over here, anyways? Had they been listening in this whole time? Damn her for telling them about her feelings and this stupid plan.

"I-I was wondering if you could help me out." she started, after turning to face the other girl. "It's about Armin…I think I may…really like him." she said, struggling to get the words out of her mouth. It wasn't that she was afraid to say it; she just wasn't used to these kinds of feelings finding their way into her heart. So while the words weren't scary to say, accepting that they were true was.

"I see." Mikasa said plainly, looking a bit amused by Annie's words.

Narrowing her eyes, Annie wondered what could possibly be funny about what she had just said. "Do you think I'm joking?" she asked, feeling a bit offended.

"No, I don't," was Mikasa's reply as she tried to wipe the amused look off of her face. "It's just, I already knew how you felt. Honestly, everyone could tell; even Armin." she said, trying not to let out a chuckle.

Eyes widening, Annie couldn't stop herself from basically squeaking out the question, "How?"

Before Mikasa could answer her, though, Reiner butted in. "Isn't it obvious? From the very start you were interested in him. When some of the guys were talking about hassling him because of his size and strength, you were the first one to step in and tell them off."

"So?" she asked, not getting how that gave her away. Not that she would do something like that for very many people, but that still didn't mean that it was a dead giveaway to her feelings.

"Also, you stare. A lot." Bert added, finally speaking up again, a small smile on his face.

"I've also never seen you react so much to anyone before, either." Mikasa added, joining in on the long list of reasons why Annie's feelings were of general knowledge. "Another thing is-"

"Alright, alright! I get it. Enough." Annie said, almost yelling. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she had heard enough of this. Alright, so everyone knew already. So what? That still didn't solve her problem.

"Are you going to help me or not?" she asked after a few seconds of catching her breath and composure.

Shaking her head, Mikasa started to stand up to leave the building. "I don't see why I would need to help you." she said, giving Annie one last glance before proceeding to the door.

"Like I said, even Armin knows that you like him," she started to open the door, but paused about halfway. "And according to him, he feels the same way for you."

Feeling herself blush, Annie almost fell backwards and out of her chair, earning a snicker from Reiner.

A small smile on her face, Mikasa turned to face Annie one last time that night. "So tell me, Annie. What more can I do? You're a smart girl. I'm sure you can put two and two together." and with that, she took her leave, leaving behind two smiling boys and a flustered girl.

It took her a few moments to piece together her situation, but finally, Annie came back down to Earth enough to stand up. "I'm going to bed." she said, quickly exiting the building before either Reiner or Bert could say anything more.

Heart racing in her chest as she walked to her sleeping quarters, Annie couldn't help but to blush — this all just seemed so surreal to her. Never in a million years would she have thought that Armin would feel something for her, too.

Just faintly, she could hear Bert and Reiner talking animatedly in the distance; something about Bert owing Reiner money, because he "totally called Armin liking her back!"

Smiling a little, and trying to be as quiet as she could, Annie entered the building where the other girl trainees slept, and walked over to her bunk. Laying down, she sighed in contentment, closing her eyes and drifting off relatively easy for the first time in weeks; happy dreams circulating in her mind the whole night long.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please leave a review for me, so that I know what to improve on in the future!**


End file.
